Network computing devices such as servers may come in two types of form factors. A rack-mountable form factor may be one type that includes one or more servers mounted in a single enclosure. Multiple enclosures including these rack-mountable servers may be co-located in a server farm or data center and usually require specialized cooling systems to remove generated heat. Another type of form factor may be tower or pedestal style server enclosures. Tower server enclosures may be free standing and most designs are not stackable. Tower server enclosures may typically include fans to remove generated heat. Rack-mountable servers may utilize space more efficiently but specialized cooling systems can be expensive. Tower server enclosures may not require expensive, specialized cooling systems but potentially valuable building space may be needed for these free standing enclosures.